


You Gave Me Wings.

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Dan really, really wants to die. But after a visit from a sarcastic but caring angel named Tyler, he really, really can't wait for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me Wings.

_'Me and your father have to work late tonight._  
_Jacob is at a friends house._  
_Behave, alright?_  
_Happy Birthday. Have a nice day. - Mom'_

Dan tore the note until it was nothing but little white strips. He threw them in the trash angrily.  
It was always like this. His parents were always gone. His younger, ten year old brother, Jacob hated him.  
But to leave on his fourteenth birthday?  
Like he was nothing?  
The anger he felt slowly subsided and was replaced with an overwhelm of sadness. It was his fourteenth birthday - and none of his family cared.  
"It's like they wouldn't miss me," he whispered, trudging up the stairs to his room. When he finally made it, he tossed his pack to the corner of his room and threw himself on his bed, rolling on his back.  
"Why was I even born?" He mumbled to his ceiling.  
It was an every day thought. He always considered killing himself more than he probably should. But it wasn't really like anyone would miss him. He didn't have any friends - just kids he sat with at lunch. And well, his family neglected him.  
'I'm gonna be alone all day,' Dan thought. 'I could do it. I don't belong here anyways. I'm just a waste of space..'

"Well, those aren't pretty thoughts."

Dan jumped up, startled at the sudden voice. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, clutching his chest where his heart started beating like mad.  
A shorter guy with lilac colored hair was resting against Dan's doorway, inspecting his nails.  
"I'm Tyler," he introduced casually.

What the fuck?

"I mean, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Oh - right, I forgot. I'm sort of a future angel thing. Basically, the man upstairs heard you thinking and sent me here to show you reasons why you shouldn't kill yourself," he explained. Dan was still looking at him wearily.  
Tyler sighed, crossing his arms. "You don't believe me?"  
"You're crazy."  
"With all due respect Daniel, I'm not the one considering suicide."  
"I have my reasons."  
"Fair enough. But I'm here to show you why you shouldn't go threw with it."  
"Okay - so let's say I believed you. What are you going to do?"

"Easy!" Tyler chirped, plopping next to Dan on his bed, making him jump again. Tyler gripped Dan tightly by his arm.  
"What are you - " In one, sudden flash, Dan and Tyler were both in the middle of an unfamiliar room.  
"What the hell?!" Dan shouted, breaking out of Tyler's grip. "Am I dead? Did I - "  
"No," Tyler cut in. "I'm doing my job. This is your best friend's house."  
"Don't be dumb," Dan replied, rolling his eyes. "I don't have a best friend."  
"Shhh!" Tyler hushed, slapping his hand over Dan's mouth when two boys, stumbled into the room. "Enough questions. Just watch."  
  
Dan shoved Tyler's hand off his mouth. "Can't they see us? Or hear us?"  
"Of course not," Tyler snorted. "Look closer by the way - one of them is you. Now shut up, just watch - this is the cutest thing ever."  
Dan watched the two boys set up a camera. They than both started to goof off - answering questions together. "That's - That's me?" He asked, pointing at the brown haired one with cat whiskers almost wiped off his face.  
"Yup," Tyler answered proudly. "And the other one is Phil - he's quite a cutie, huh?" He asked, nudging Dan's shoulder. Dan blushed heavily.  
"This is the most fun I've ever ha - oof!" Future-Dan spoke, being pushed over by a smiling Phil. Dan watched as they both set into a fit of giggles.  
"Ooh, this is my favorite part!" Tyler squealed like a 10 year old girl. There was a short pause of Phil lying on top of Dan, just them both staring into each others eyes. Than slowly their lips pressed together in a loving kiss.  
"Wha - Wait, I thought he was my best friend?" Dan asked, blushing more.  
"Oh I forgot - you're a teenager, your sex hormones are crazy," Tyler replied, ignoring Dan's spluttering protests. "Well - this gets pretty heavy so let's move on," he continued. With another grip to Dan's arm, and a flash, they were soon into a living room that Dan also didn't recognize.  
"And here we are - in London. Pretty big time skip, but this is when you two finally realize you two are soulmates and fall in love. It's so adorable," Tyler gushed.  
"He - He actually likes me?" Dan asked in slight shock. "As much as you like him," Tyler promised as two boys - slightly older than the ones they saw before, walked past them.  
"Phiiiiil," future-Dan sung, wrapping his arms tightly around the other, pressing his nose into Phil's neck and inhaling deeply. Phil laughed, turning around and wrapping his arms around Dan's neck.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Why are you showing me this?" Dan asked Tyler. "Is this like - "  
"It's your reason to stay alive," Tyler answered. "Hold on - there's one last thing I want to show you."  
Tyler held onto Dan's arm again, letting go once they were in a kitchen - definitely the same house from before.  
"What's happening now?" Dan asked. The house was silent - really quiet.  
Until a loud, slamming door was heard from down the hall, making both Tyler and Dan jump. "Are you serious - Oh come on, Phil!" The future-Dan shouted, appearing in front of Dan and Tyler. He slammed a cupboard door shut loudly as Phil entered too.  
"What's got you so crabby?" He asked jokingly. "  
Can you not take everything as a god damn joke?!" Dan shouted, waving his hand angrily.  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"How hard is it to shut a damn cupboard?! I'm sick and tired of coming home to - to this!" Future-Dan screamed, making Dan stare him down.  
"Why am I such a dick?" He asked, turning to Tyler.  
"You're stressed. Video-making and such - enough questions, dammit."

"I'm sorry," Phil mumbled. "I just - "  
"You just what, Phil?! I'm sick and tired of you acting like a child! I feel like I'm taking care of one! You're just - You're just so - "  
"I'm what, Dan? I'm what?" Phil asked in a challenging tone, equally as angry as Dan.  
"You're so fucking useless!" Future-Dan exploded. "I regret ever getting involved with you!" His face slowly softened when he noticed Phil's face fall. "Phil - "  
"No," Phil snapped. "I don't know why you're angry, but you have no right to - to hurt my damn feelings. I try, really hard to make you happy. And - and.." Phil trailed off, breaking down. Dan's heart ached - and he didn't even know this Phil yet.  
"I'm so so sorry," Future-Dan said, trying to reach out to Phil but only being pushed away with a heavy force from an angry and hurt Phil.  
"Go," Phil cried, turning away. "I just wanna be alone," he whispered before walking back in the direction he came from. All three flinched when they heard a door being slammed.  
"Dammit!" Future-Dan screamed. He slid down onto the kitchen floor, clutching his hair in fists.  
"I'm - I'm such an asshole," Dan said softly, turning to Tyler. "Why are you showing me this? Do we split up? He should leave me, I mean.."  
"You talk to much," Tyler hushed. "I'm showing you why you should stay alive, not why you should kill yourself. Just keep watching." Tyler snapped his fingers - moving both of them to the living room and the windows automatically shone, showing it was morning. Future-Dan was fast asleep on the living room couch, his face beet red and wet like he cried himself to sleep.. Which he probably had.  
"Dan?" A soft voice said from the doorway. Phil stood there, with a folded blanket in his arms. His face too was red and wet ; obviously was crying as well. He smiled sadly when he noticed the sleeping form on the couch and covered him with the blanket. "We'll talk when you're awake," he murmured.  
"He - He still loves me?" Dan asked, astonished.  
"Of course," Tyler said, this time not sarcastic but.. Gently. "He's in love with you. You're his soulmate. He'd never leave over one stupid fight. Now.. Do you see why you're alive?"  
Dan nodded slowly. "Yeah - Yeah, I think so."  
"It'll get better," Tyler said, pulling Dan into a tight hug. "Don't ever give in. I promise it'll get better."

-x-

Dan gasped like his lungs were never full of air and sat up straight in his bed. He looked around his room quickly, looking for Tyler. But he was alone.  
He sighed, laying back down. It was just a dream - wasn't it?  
Dan slowly sat back up.  
What the fuck was on his forehead?  
He reached up and lightly touched it - a small post-it-note.

 _'It wasn't a dream._  
_Just remember what I told you, Daniel; it gets better._  
_Phil needs you._  
_Love, Tyler.'_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
